


Under the Influence

by Dragnoria



Series: The Breeding of a Half-Breed [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mindfuck, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragnoria/pseuds/Dragnoria
Summary: Under normal circumstances, one would've questioned how they ended up like this.With Azazel intoxicated by Rin's scent, and with Rin subsequently pressed firmly against the door, Azazel's hand's gripping his hips and roughly slamming into him.For his part, Azazel would like to state that he would rather be inside the room, but at the moment, fucking Rin outside, against the front door of his dorm didn't sound too bad.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Breeding of a Half-Breed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633093
Comments: 34
Kudos: 160





	1. Scent

Admittedly, Azazel is generally not the type of person to complain about his life for all its pitfalls he generally enjoyed most things regarding it, but as with most things, it wasn't always perfect. He was an alpha which for clarification purposes he did not have an issue with. He did, however, have an issue with his body though that was a topic for another time, as of now his mind was currently split. On one hand, he wanted to run, to hide and barricade himself inside his room, was he in a rut? No, not yet. Was he in heat? Definitely not, but the person in front of him was.

That person being Okumura Rin. Did he actually know this person? Hell no, they had legitimately, only met five or so minutes ago and Azazel would like to assume that Rin wasn't the type to let any random Alpha see him like this, he'd like to assume that Rin also wasn't the type to let any random stranger fuck him but then again at this moment Azazel was just that, a  _ random  _ Alpha. Needless to say, he made the executive decision to ignore that little tidbit of information, especially when the raven-haired individual in front of him smelled so sweet, it was almost sinful like a mix at sunflowers, vanilla and something else that Azazel couldn't quite put his finger on. The two were currently pressed against a door, mind you that they themselves were not inside or in any private dwelling. No, instead they were outside pressing, rutting against the door to the inside of Rin’s home. Azazel took note of the other scents nearby, faint, weak, and non-threatening, good that meant that they wouldn't have any interruptions. Rin groaned, loud and needy as he pushed forward, grinding his hips against Azazel's own, he growled in response, teeth grazing across Rin’s scent gland. Fuck he  _ knows  _ that they shouldn't be doing this but his rationality is hampered, dampened and suppressed. He drags his nails across Rin's backside, tears through the boy’s white dress shirt, he hears the sound of the fabric ripping barely registers it as the guilt is almost immediately drowned out by Rin’s whimpers. His hips push, nearly slam forward, grinding against Rin’s as they both groan in unison. Rin turns in his grasp, twists his body until his chest is pressed against the door, he tries, fumbles with the doorknob as Azazel ruts against his backside, presses his hips firmly against Rin's, his hands grope and grasp at the half-breed’s body, grasping and squeezing along the curve of his ass. Rin for his parts, gasps, moans and arches his back, he allows the tattered remains of his shirt to fall onto the ground, forgotten. His skin is flush, a bright crimson and covered in a light sheen of sweat, it's hot, almost unbearably so but they continue nonetheless, intoxicated by the scent of one another.

Azazel grins, he watches the drool run down Rin’s chin, growls against his backside while he grinds and ruts against him, his nails dig into the others soft skin, kneading the sensitive flesh in his hands. Rin shivers, hums quietly, as Azazel’s teeth drag across the sensitive skin of his neck, he licks and laps at the freckles, tries kissing each of them before biting them, sucking and leaving a trail of hickeys along his back, while his hands drop lower, dip to trail his fingers along the waistband of Rin’s pants. He growls, frustrated and angry as he digs his fingernails into the fabric, tears at his clothes,  _ pants need to go _ and in no time at all, Rin’s clothes are in tatters, scattered across the ground and without the aforementioned pesky fabric in the way, Azazel is free time grope and grasp as he pleases. His hands roam over the boy’s body, squeezing his supple round cheeks, as he pushes against him.

Their bodies are pressed flush against the door, and Azazel for his part fumbles with his pants, pushing them down to his ankles and subsequently kicking them off, his cock is hard, it’s aching and precome is already oozing from the tip. He grinds himself against Rin, the underside dragging across the smooth creamy skin of his thighs as he leans forward, dipping his head down and locking lips with the black-haired Omega. Their bodies were intertwined, Azazel wrapped around the warm, pliant body; pressed flush against him, rolling his hips into him where they lined up perfectly, feeling the vibrations of his moans against his lips. He wanted more, needed more. He needed to hear the moans rolling of Rin’s tongue while at the same time he wanted to devour those moans before they even had the chance to leave his mouth. He ground down harder, faster against him, all the while licking into his companion’s open mouth, devouring his reward, the melodic moans that vibrated against his lips as the rutted against one another. Azazel’s heartbeat pounds in his ears as his fingers encircle the base of Rin’s cock eliciting a whine from the already sensitive boy, he laughs, chuckles really when Rin shakes from the stimuli of him stroking his shaft. Azazel for his part, presses the head of his cock against Rin’s entrance, slick already lubricating him well in-advance.

Rin is trembling and his arms look as though they won’t be able to hold him up any longer, though neither move or make their discomfort known. So as such, Azazel eases himself inside, pushing smoothly, earning a loud moan that he was sure could be heard through the door. Enveloped by the tight heat that Rin’s body provided, Azazel didn’t waste any time, he  _ couldn’t _ , not with the heat, the mind-numbing pleasure, the haze of Rin’s scent that fogged his mind. He couldn’t be careful, nor gentle, nor take things sweet and slow, not now of all times, when they were both like this. He was clearly enjoying himself if anything. Grunting and stuttered moans accompanying each slide inside him, toes curling in tandem with each thrust. His chest and cheek met the door firmly and repeatedly, a result of the rough way Azazel was handling him, but neither seemed to mind or really even notice, all things considered.

Rin held him like a vice, an addictive smooth, soft heat that surrounded him, accompanied by an intoxicating scent. Every time Azazel pushed in he was met with squelching wetness to accompany the constricting squeeze and suffocating heat, the only thing halting him from falling into a complete trance was the summer heat.

Though the summer heat wasn’t going to stop him from burying himself into the individual before him. 

Azazel leaned forward, dipping his head down, immersing himself in Rin’s scent, face pressed against his neck, drool was beginning to pool in his mouth and as expected, their more demonic traits were beginning to show. Rin’s pointed ears twitched as he whines against the door, and Azazel’s teeth sharpened, lengthened before making contact with the soft, sweet skin of Rin’s neck. In response, Rin shivered almost violently at the sensation, squeezing around Azazel again and grinding against him harder, shuddering as another broken moan rolled from between his lips. The position was too awkward and odd for him to really push and slide his hips against Azazel’s own, but by God did he try, and Azazel all the while attempting to make up the difference. Roughly slamming into his black-haired partner, gripping his tail and using it as leverage to grind his hips into Rin’s own. Their hips met repeatedly, the sound of skin smacking against skin, rough, forceful thrusts punctuated with the sound of skin smacking against skin and stuttered moans. Azazel clasped his fingers around the black tail batting against his chest, Rin nearly sobbed in response, shaking against the door, mewling as drool rolled down his chin. Fingers dragged across his back, scratching, digging,  _ marking _ him. The sun only spurred them onwards, the heat, warmth, scents and sex, a mix that kept them both entranced, uncaring of their surroundings. It was addicting, to say the least. Azazel shuddered, growling low and quiet against Rin’s back as he felt his orgasm slowly building, only to grit his teeth when Rin mewled and whimpered against the door, tightening around him like a vice. He watched spurts of opaque liquid splatter against the door,  _ felt  _ Rin’s tail twitch and go limp in his grasp as Azazel was finally pushed over the edge, slamming his hips forward and burying himself deep within the half-demon.

Rin’s voice was slurred and thick, heavy as though he were drunk and admittedly, Azazel liked the sound of it. His words were incoherent, in fact, both of their words were more of a mess of incoherent syllable than actual speech but it was calming nonetheless. 

Azazel’s movements were sluggish and his brain was addled, still high of the initial orgasm, though he didn’t miss the slight whimper and faint muttering of “No,” as he tried to pull out. He sighed, leaned forward and pressed his lips against his partners back, kissing along his spine and marveling at the audible moan that escaped his lips. He was surprised to note that throughout all of this, he was still indeed hard, and his cock was currently acting as a plug in a sense, keeping all of his come inside of Rin though, the half-breed didn’t seem to be complaining much, in fact, it was quite the opposite, as Rin arched his back and pushed his hips against the other, knees shaking as he did so.

Well, it was arousing.

_ And  _ they did have all day.

Rin whined once more, pushing himself back against Azazel, panting against the door as blue flames flickered around his body. He turned his head, navy blue eyes glazed over and Azazel let his eyes roam over the boy before him, the teeth marks that he had littered across his skin and the tie that loosely hung around his neck. The glint of red deep within those azure eyes, the crimson flush over his cheek, drool dribbling down his chest as his eyebrows furrowed, hips needily rutting against his partner, begging for movement, yearning for friction, the hungry desire to be filled once more.

Azazel hands found themselves latched onto Rin’s hips, nails pressing into them, digging deep enough to leave bruises as he nearly pulled out, watching his come seep out and run down Rin’s thigh, dripping onto the pavement. Azazel inhaled deep, breathing in Rin’s scent as he dipped his head forward, lips locking with his black-haired partner while he nibbled on his bottom lip, sucking, biting at it whilst he pushed forward, slowly sheathing the remainder of his cock within Rin, listening to the groans that rolled of his tongue. Greedily, Azazel devoured those moans, biting and licking at his lips as he pushed forward, hips rolling and finding a steady rhythm continuously slamming Rin’s backside against the door, but the latter didn’t seem to mind if his moans were anything to go by. Precome leaked continuously from the head of Rin’s cock, staining the door as the sound of skin colliding with skin harshly echoed throughout the empty space around them. Azazel pulled his lips away, dipping his head to latch onto Rin’s throat, sucking softly onto the smooth, sensitive skin there as not so subtle mantra’s of  _ ohgodfuck  _ and  _ pleasepleaseplease  _ along with the occasional,  _ needmore  _ though his favorite happened to be the simple  _ please _ that rolled of his tongue as Azazel ground himself further into his partner, sheathing himself inside then nearly pulling out, body addicted to the tight heat that enveloped him every time he thrust forward and buried himself inside Rin. For his part, Rin pulled,  _ tugged  _ at his hair, clawed at his backside and he knew damn well that marks would be left in his wake once they were done but he didn’t care, neither cared.

They had all week.

The whimpers that rolled off Rin’s tongue were more than enough to shatter any last ounce of self-restraint Azazel had left.

  
  



	2. Bury Me

Let it be known here from henceforth that Azazel does not do stupid things, however occasionally he is  _ involved  _ in stupid things, or more accurately stupid people, which is how he found himself in the situation he was in currently.

Rin laid sprawled across the bed, his arms bound together above his head as drool ran down his chin, pooling over the bedsheets. His jet-black hair clung desperately to his forehead, slick with sweat as bright blue flames flickered around him, he groans loud and clear, his cheeks a dark shade of crimson. His neck and chest are littered- _ covered _ in teeth marks, indents scattered across his skin, marking nearly every-inch of his pale, creamy skin. He shivered, goosebumps appearing across his skin as his nails tear into the soft pillows behind him, previously he was tied to the bedpost, though that only ended in damaged furniture though their current arrangement was no better. Rin rolled his hips, back arching as he raised himself upwards off the bed, tail twitching and curling, flicking back and forth wildly as Azazel slowly pushes the head of his cock inwards, his hands tightly gripping Rin’s waist, nail pressing into the soft skin hard enough to leave marks, neither complain nor even make note of that fact. He sees piercing navy blue eyes glare at him, hazy and unfocused as their gaze drifts downward, a small grin spreading across the half-demons lips as he’s filled.

His breath is hot, imbued with the heat of his fire though Azazel does not mind, he takes no heed as he leans in close, lips locking with those of his partner, teeth latching onto the half-breed’s bottom lip, nibbling and sucking softly as he sinks himself further inward, pushing in inch-by-inch while swallowing the steady groans that roll from within Rin’s throat. Rin for his part, struggles against the binding temporarily, before a low, deep growl emanates from the back of Azazel’s throat that quickly stifles his movements, a quiet “No,” whispered between them as Azazel dives downward, latching onto the soft unclaimed skin of Rin’s neck, digging his teeth into the pale flesh. He smiles, relishing as his ears hone in on the melodic moans that roll from his partner’s lips, his body shivering, almost writhing against him. He presses his nails in further, scratching the skin as he pulls Rin down further onto his cock, forcing him to take in more. Slowly, Azazel drags his tongue across his lips as he watches Rin’s cock, small and pink, twitch as small droplets of come dribble from the reddened tip, he  _ feels  _ Rin tighten around him, his body convulsing and his hands twitching, clutching at the tattered remains of his pillow. Azazel does not give him time to adjust no, instead, he grips the boy’s hips and sheathes himself inside, relishes nearly laughs in the broken groan that rolls from the half-breed’s lips, smiles as drool runs down the black-haired boy’s chin, while his legs twitch and tighten uselessly around him. He removes a hand from the boy’s hip and instead, raises it upwards, smacking it against Rin’s cheek, only to get another groan in response. Azazel clicks his tongue, frustrated as he changes tac, hand moving lower to clasp around the throat of the poor boy, grinning as pride swells within his chest, accomplishment blooming within him. He squeezes, tightening his grip momentarily to ensure he has Rin’s attention as he moves his remaining hand over the boys stomach, grazing a finger across the prominent bulge, Rin for all it worth, merely shivers, whimpers in reply and as opposed to serving as a deterrent it instead spurs Azazel on, his cock twitching in anticipation within Rin-he can  _ feel  _ that and subsequently, Rin can too based on his shivering. So, as such he inhales deep once more, the intoxicating scent of the half-demon in front of him filling his nostrils and overtaking his senses as he readies himself.  _ His  _ Half-Demon, he corrects himself.

He swipes his tongue across his lips, steadies himself, tightens his grip on Rin’s throat just to watch the quick flicker of panic in his eyes, before the boys cock dribbles out more small spurts of come onto his stomach, pooling over his naval. He smiles, squeezes before slowly drawing his hips back, watching the bulge in Rin’s stomach decrease in size as he pulls out-nearly pulls out, he leaves the head inside, see’s Rin’s body relax, hears him begin to speak, “Please-”

He drives his hips forward, slams in and sheathes his cock in its entirety inside of the half-breed. He quickly tightens his grip on the black-haired boy’s throat, silencing any noise that would’ve escaped. Rin’s body convulses, shudders and shakes, his cock twitches before erupting, come liberally splattering across his stomach and upwards across his chest. The boy whimpers, whines and pushes himself back onto Azazels cock before Azazel resumes his previous movements, thrusting his hips back and forth in a slow steady pace, watching the bump in his tummy retreat slowly before returning, rounding out his tummy. Smooth and controlled movements, as Azazel pressed the palm of his hand down against the protruding bump, grinding his hand down against it. They rocked their hips back and forth against one another in a steady rhythm, sweat-slicked limbs repeatedly colliding with one another as their bodies met.

Another loud groan was wrenched from deep within Rin’s throat as his back arched, spine taught as he tried to welcome more of his partner inside, pushing the limits of just how much his body could take as the air seemingly evacuated his lungs, Azazel releasing his throat and instead focusing on gripping the half-breeds hips, pulling his body down onto his own. Rin’s struggles had nearly stopped in their entirety as the crimson-faced half-demon seemed more focused on twisting and stretching his body to better feel Azazel fill him, take every inch of space that he could within the black-haired half-breed. Azazel clicked his tongue, leaning forward and subsequently driving himself deep inside the warm confines of Rin as he cut the binding around the boy’s arms, immediately finding those arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders, pulling him close as nails scratched and dug into his skin. Azazel breathes in deep, his nostrils filling with the sickeningly sweet scent of Rin as he thrusts his hips forward, abandoning his previously steady pace in favor of watching Rin come undone, his hair a disheveled mess, clinging to his forehead as sweat rolled across his pale skin. His cheeks are flushed a dark crimson and his once clear blue eyes had now gone hazy and unfocused as he abandoned any semblance of modesty or consideration for anyone in the neighboring rooms, instead letting loud moans roll from his lips.

The pressure blurred Rin’s vision, body seemingly hyper fixated on the repeated intrusion upon his innermost parts, every nerve in his body focused on that singular aspect. He felt hot, his skin felt heated, warm and every time he felt Azazel sheath his cock within him, the air was seemingly forced from his lungs and his bones turned to jelly. His cock is hard, achingly so but he doesn’t want to come, not anymore, he  _ can’t,  _ his balls ache and he can feel the impending orgasm building within him but there’s nothing left, he has nothing left to give, his stomach is painted white, the sheets are stained, dirtied with his pleasure and virtually every part of him feels marked, _ claimed _ . There’s nothing more to give, his muscles are sore, they ache and yet still for every ounce of pain he feels it seems that the pleasure is increased tenfold, every push, subtle grind and thrust leaves him shaking, relishing in the mind-numbing feeling of being full. He wraps his legs around his partner’s waist, pulls him close,  _ keeps  _ him close and he in his lust-driven state barely notes the twitch of Azazel’s cock inside him. One final thrust buried him firmly inside the half-breed and Rin keened, his body shuddering in the most wonderful way. The large vein along the underside of Azazel’s cock throbbed, swelled inside him before releasing its load, spilling thick, viscous and overwhelming amounts of seed inside his partner. The sensation alone was enough to throw Rin headfirst into another orgasm, this one was all-encompassing, all-consuming as every fiver of his being vibrated with unmatched intensity. A broken groan rolling from his throat, loud enough to make even that part of him feel raw. He gasped between a cry he didn't even realize came out of him, clinging desperately to Azazel as wave after wave of euphoria crashed over them, bathing them both in mind-blowing pleasure.

With each pulse, Rin felt more and more full, as though Azazel really was trying to fill every inch of him, claiming him both inside and out. 

Harsh, brutal thrusts slowed to a more languid pace, seed spilling between their hips, staining the sheets as Rin moaned, brows furrowed as the pressure in his stomach only increased, toes curling as he whined, panting heavily. He  _ should  _ be worried, he  _ should  _ be concerned with the fact that his stomach was quite literally bulging, filled with an obscene amount of come, yet even as he ran his hands across the smooth bump, feeling the taut skin all he could feel was content and satisfaction. Thankful and subsequently happy to simply be filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this was supposed to be only two chapters long, I do accept requests.   
> So if you have any ideas, let me know and I may write them next!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to mention any ideas you have, either in the comments or if you'd like- you can find me on discord as well at: Azazel#6306


End file.
